1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hand-indication type electronic timepiece which having a vibrator such as a quartz crystal vibrator, an electronic circuit including a oscillator, a frequency divider, a driver, and a motor for operating hands, and other components.
2. Description of the Prior Art
All conventional electronic watches or clocks are provided with winding crowns for setting hands by mechanical means.
Such mechanical means or mechanism for setting hands occupies a large space in a small timepiece, and requires a number of processes in a total production line. This has been a great difficulty in reduction of watch size and cost. In addition, loading by a wheel train for setting hands means loading on hand driving, which often causes trouble with timepieces.